Talk:Campaign: Experience Point Calculation Guide
Magical Damages Cap I tried to see if there is a CAP on the magical damages. I cast only Tier4 spells. Result: Campaign time: 25 minutes~ / Medal: Sterling Star / Magical Damages: 12190 / Kill: 3 mobs defeats / Final Experience: 800 If table is correct, there is a cap for experience points gained from magical damages, and its cap is 500. Can someone confirm and edit main table? --User:Itami 21:10, 01 May 2008 (GMT) Testing Theories Refer to the Time and Medal Total Caps section, the below testing have completely ingored Medal to exp/time limit. Therefore the test proved virtually nothing. --Timfung 12:56, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to do some major testing of this stuff. The last chart that had this kind of thing on it was completely untrue. I still say experience points earned is based on enmity. Granted, some aspects of the chart may hold true to how much enmity they generate. I know that spamming Flash and Repose every half-minute or so gives me far more experience points than engaging battle, curing, Raising, and using other enfeebles (such as Dia and Paralyze). --Stammer 21:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, so I just finished my first test like 5 minutes ago, and this is what I found. I cast Cure V exactly eight times. The first five were for 748, and the last three were for 686 (I forgot to re-equip my Light Staff). Here's what I wound-up with: 480 experience points. Now, if for any reason it didn't count the Cure Potency buff on my Light Staff, counting exactly 7 of those cures would result in 480 experience on the dot, making me really curious. Clearly my enmity theory has been disproven, because even if it did count the Light Staff each time, enmity equal to Cure III eight times would have only acquired me 182 experience. On the other hand, it's really weird how it didn't count one of my Cure V's, and it counted the first five as if I didn't have my Light Staff on. My next test is going to be eight Cure IV's. --Stammer 06:12, 20 April 2008 (UTC) First of all, I have to note that last battle I also took damage, so the fact that I got -far less- than I should have is even farther now. According to the chart, I should have gotten no less than 615 experience. I only got 480. Test #2: I cast Cure III eight times, each one giving exactly 232 HP. I also took 84 points of damage. This should have amounted to 194 experience on the dot. However, I got 225. Please note that I entered the battle, did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING until the monsters showed up. I then proceeded to Cure people and NPCs that needed it. After exactly eight Cures, I stood by the Arbiter and waited for about 30 seconds for her to automatically assess my performance. Both battles took approximately 7 minutes. Test #'s 3 and 4 will involve Flash vs. other enfeebles. --Stammer 06:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Test #3: A Campaign battle had begun. Before acquiring a set of Allied Tags, I cast Haste and Reraise, followed by Shell IV and Protect IV. I head-off to see when the monsters were coming, and as soon as I saw some, I immediately ran back, re-casted Haste, and then acquired my tags. After waiting a few seconds for NPCs to attain enmity, I cast Flash and Repose a number of times. Three castings of Repose and six castings of Flash, and then all but one monster remained, so I just sat out the final few seconds and waited. In the 8-10 minutes of the battle, I wound-up with exactly 212 experience points. Please note I didn't do any single other thing, deal any damage, or even take any damage while under this set of tags. This chart would have me believe I would have had approximately 180 experience points, but in actuality I attained 212. Not only was this number odd because I cast nine spells (adding to 180 according to the chart), but also because I got an abstract number not ending in a zero. Test number 4 will involve Paralyze, Slow, Silence, Blind, and Bind (all different enfeebling spells) totalling to another nine spells. My final test will involve Trick Attack, and only that job ability. If my experience points totals to my dealing ~200 damage per hit (plus using the ability), it will suffice with the chart. If it gives me only the experience points earned via using the ability, my enmity theory will be further boosted. --Stammer 23:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Test #4: Paralyze, Slow, Silence, Paralyze, Slow, Silence(Resisted), Silence, Paralyze, Slow, Silence. Nine enfeebling spells, one resist, 160 experience points. This number should have been either 180 or 200 (depending on whether the resist counts or not). So far, all of my tests, whether posted or not, have conclusively proved this chart wrong. I will still go ahead and try test #5 (with Trick Attack), but I propose this web page be taken down sooner rather than later. --Stammer 00:00, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It's been a while since I have done any testing in Campaign, but I did one kind of on accident yesterday. I remember I got 44 experience points as my Lv.24 Dancer. Here is what I did: - I auto-attacked a total of three(3) times. Amazingly, the first one hit both times (using hand-to-hand). - I took ~300 damage, died. I took ~250 damage, died. I took ~250 damage, died. - I then made it to the arbiter and accepted my assessment. According to the chart, I should have received 14 experience on the dot. 15 from auto-attack, 80 from damage taken, and lost 60 from times KO'd. Multiplied by the 40% experience nerf for being Lv.24. This chart is off by 68% this time around. And if the whole "the longer you stay, the more you earn" thing is in effect, that just proves this chart even more wrong. Please take this page down. --Stammer 20:55, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, I just looked at the notable exceptions to what grants experience points. I would advise anyone to look at this chart and note that all of these actions are non-enmity-generating actions. With exception of techniques designed strictly for hate transfer, such as Provoke or Accomplice, all of these abilities are generally exceptions to enmity usage. I've also found that experience points earned is significantly lower using Trick Attack with Dancing Edge than Sneak Attack with Dancing Edge. Since most of a melee fighter's damage (and ultimately experience points) comes from weapon skills, this further boosts my theory. --Stammer 17:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Stammer, I'm the translator of the chart. I have no particular attachment to it, but I think your hostility to the numerical values are overblown. If the Wiki lists a mob as having a special attack which does 500 DMG to a 65 PLD and it only does 350 DMG to you as a 65 PLD, do you ask that the page be torn down, moved to a guide or do you try and find correct number values? Testing and searching for correct number values is a very good idea, simply agitating for the deletion of "best known" information is a little bit of an over-reaction. Also, I will be frank in saying that your testing is neither rigorous nor repeatable in its current state. You never even mention what level of medal you have. Emnity was also my first guess for what SE would use to calculate the values. It'd perhaps be very easy from a programming perspective since actions in battle already produce a quantifiable output value called emnity. However, your testing is far from adequate, and enmity as XP needs some clarification. Clarifications needed: * Are we taking about CE or VE in Kanican's lingo? * You can stand at the arbiter and spam songs/JAs and get EXP, producing no enmity on any Campaign mob by doing so. How do you account for this? (It could be that the game tracks EXP with the same formula as enmity, but does not transfer you enmity value directly to EXP) * Taking damage and losing Utsu shadows lower enmity. Damage appears to raise EXP in campaign, how do we account for this? * Does -EMN or +EMN gear really change your EXP gain? You testing needs serious methods improvement if you are going to do anything more than stamp your feet about how the chart is wrong. You need to make easily replicable, very isolated tests. I'd start where Kanican starts, or use one of his known values. You need to record 'exact' battle times and medal standing. Possible relevant tests: * Go to Campaign, have a friend pull a single mob away from the pack. Cast Cure I on yourself for 0 HP gain, wait a minute or two and go get evaluated. Do you gain 1 EXP? Repeat this test with 2, 3, 4 and 5 castings of Cure I for 0 HP. Do you gain 1 EXP per time you cast Cure I? The enmity values as recorded and understood on Kanican's page will almost certainly produce EXP rates that are far too high, so if it is enmity, it is likely some % reduction in the actual enmity (as we quantify it) by casting Cure I for 0 multiple times and testing for the EXP return, you may be able to isolate this value. * Go to Campaign, cast Flash 'once' wait several minutes (at least 5 minutes). Record how many XP you receive on evaluation. Repeat this simple, isolated test at least 5 times. Flash has a known value of 180 CE. Does it grant 180 XP per cast (or some easy to see multiple)? If you get varied values, you may be seeing differences based on the type of campaign battle, resist rate or some other unknown factor. * If and when you establish a single action which produces a replicable level of XP, then you can start to test +EMN and -EMN values with the same methods. For instance: If Flash really does return exactly 180 XP, then try +EMN and -EMN and see what happens. I don't really have the time for it, but I will make some time today and try out one of these tests. --Pakushaku 21:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Subjob Did a battle who lasted around 13mins as RDM24/BRD12 I got 330xp and it seemed to be capped. Actions done : 15 songs (did madrigal, paeon and minuet 5 times each), 14 debuff songs (Dark/Light threnody and requiem), 20 times poison, 2 Cure II (90 hp), 1 Protect Which, according to the charts should have given me : (200 + 300 + 300 + 18 + 20)*0.40 = 335.2 (counting SJ, proably got less due to the cap) (300 + 18 + 20)*0.40 = 135.2 (not counting SJ) I tested spamming only songs for 1 minute, then getting an assesment and got some xp and AN. It seems clear to me that, if the charts are accurate, the actions done by the abilities gained from the SJ count towards the total xp gained. --Kugans 20:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) PUP/DNC using Spectral Jig x8 I got 150 xp, just as the guide said for self-enhancing. So here's more proof that SJ JA's work just like main jobs' JAs - Hiachi 06:26, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Meditate Exception Meditate is currently listed as an exception, however I have arrived late to several battles and not had a chance to engage anything and only received tags and used Meditate. I believe each time that I have gotten 40xp for this action when the battle ended right after. Noted it for verification in the article. --Kariudo 22:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Compaired to the original page: if you copy the URL for the jp page & google it, select the "Translate this page" and it will open the page translated to english (it does have instances of romaji being used to fill a gap left by an unknow word/phrase). anyway the list on that page is pretty diffrent from this "translated" version ie: in the jp cureing & status cures are listed in the same box, in the damage taken box, the JP says "Overkill (not to be in excess of current HP) are also being cleared by assessing the damage, including techniques under TP" which to me means that damage taken in excess of current HP does not count tward your xp, but i'm not sure i only speak english and bad english. if you want to read it Google translated (Googlated^^) Jaymz6 02:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Summoner sub My wife and i tested the subjob exp question with summoner, finds; Entered area as WHM/SMN, got tags, summoned ramuh and cast Rolling Thunder, it effected about 15 ppl (by the chart thats 150xp), Retreat Ramuh and turned in tags, for a whopping 0xp and 0an. no other actions were performed, so avatars are useless for your sj in campaign.Jaymz6 01:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Although I've proved this page false on every single trial, there's one thing it speaks of the truth. Simply doing one action will not merit anything. You have to be in the battle for at least a few minutes to acquire any rewards. I've also noticed that doing things involving your support job, such as healing with your White Mage support job, will actually grant additional experience. Next time you do a test, Jaymz, be sure to use Rolling Thunder and then wait about 5 minutes while performing no further actions before turning in your tags. --Stammer 04:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Chart needs updating? The page claims pet actions gain no EXP. But in an update SE wrote that certain actions by the player's pet would be considered during campaign. As they're not mentioned, does this only apply to damage done/spells cast by them or something? the article implies that nothing a pet does will give XP when SE themselves have said that to be false. [[User:Tahngarthor| | #default = Tahn }} | #default = garth }} | #default = or }}]]talk- 16:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Scholar Does SCH using an enfeebling spell with the AoE ability only count once or does it count for each target affected? Does Aspir give EXP? [[User:Tahngarthor| | #default = Tahn }} | #default = garth }} | #default = or }}]]talk- 17:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Summoner Buffs It seems that avatar buffs do not grant xp. I tried using Hastega and talk to npc => 0 xp. I tried also with Earthen ward and Shining Ruby. Can some of you confirm or not ? Shivaeyes 14:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) You can't just turn your Tags on, do one thing, and then turn them off. You have to be in the battle for a short while as well. That's why you didn't get any experience points. --Stammer 20:41, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Bard Etudes Casting 15 Etudes (as per 15 repetitions to cap on guide) on myself as BRD67 gave me exactly 125 experience points and 128 Allied Notes, as opposed to 300exp according to guide, which led me to believe the amount of repetitions may be off. However, casting 30 Etudes on myself still gave me 125 experience points and 128 Allied Notes, same with 45 casts. Wrenn 11:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Casting 15 Etudes on myself as BRD75 gives me 300 exp. Perhaps the xp per repetition is reduced at lower levels, so it takes more casts to reach the cap?--Valyana 15:26, 22 August 2008 (UTC) From personal experience, it appears as if, any actions after you've reached the exp/min cap do not count towards the next minute. Example: I cast 4 bar spells in quick succession. I then wait a minute and cast 4 more, wait another minute, and turn in tags for the max EXP of 150. Casting 8 bar spells in quick succession and waiting two minutes before turning tags back in, I only receive 80 EXP. This has been performed as WHM/??? and ???/WHM. Golddess 19:04, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Dragoon Healing Breath Seemed to confirm Healing Breath to add to the XP gained in battle. Possible static amount gained per HB. Went into battle already in very low HP and used HB 2 times with Poisona (no poison effect so Poisona should not have gained me any experience points), and I waited for the end. Total wait of 5 minutes and recieved 60 Limit Points. Calculating EXP as a WHM I just done a campaign battle and according to the table I should of got 877 exp, however I got 910. :Curing - 4334 (433 exp) :Self Enhancing- 11x (capped at 15 so 150 exp) :Enhancing - 14x (140 exp) :Magic Damage - 990 (99 exp) :Damge Taken - 855 (85 exp) :K.O - 1 (-30 exp) So I don't think there is any exp loss for being K.Oed, plus exp is round up to the nearest 10. JMorgan 16:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, JMorgan, this chart is just entirely wrong altogether. Experience points are not rounded at the end. I more often than not wind-up with a non-zero number at the end. The only time it ever is zero really is when I'm fully capped. I'm not entirely sure if being "KOed" actually does lose a little experience points. This chart has stated that it does, although Square-Enix itself said otherwise. But hey, why listen to the guys who created it, right? It's hard to say, though. A lot of people get similar if not exact numbers to this chart and continue adding to it. Myself and many of my friends have tried tallying-up our experience by this chart and have deemed it almost entirely incorrect. Check the above section Testing Theories to see what I mean. --Stammer 17:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Stammer- there is a difference between losing EXP at death, as you do when you do not have Allied Tags on, and having the total reward reduced. SE stated that you would not lose EXP at death while under the effects of Allied Tags, exactly as you do not lose EXP while in a mission battle-field for CoP. However, they did not say that you would not have a wrist-slap penalty to your EXP total at the end of the battle. I assume they would build in a penalty for death, assuming that damage taken (and overkill) grants XP. Otherwise, low level players could simply get (severely) overkilled by NM AoE, Reraise, get evaluated and rake in EXP. --Pakushaku 22:35, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I thinnk the base amount to consider should be the amount received at levels 1-15. Multiply it by 2 for 16-30, x3 for 31-45, x4 for 46-60 and x5 for 61 and up. The XP received is ALWAYS a multiple of this number (e.g my WHM44 always has an XP reward that is a multiple of 3, also in JMorgan's case above XP would be a multiple of 5.). I calculated JMorgan's numbers above, truncating any decimals from the calculation, and came to 870, however; so the chart obviously still has some errors that need to be corrected. See below: ---- :Curing 4334 -> 86.68 :S-Enh 11x -> 30 :Enh 14x -> 28 :M dmg 990 -> 19.8 :T Dmg 855 -> 17.1 :KO 1x -> -6 :86+30+28+19+17 = 180, -6 = 174 :174*5 = 870 ---- :The only certainty is this Multiplier, which is misrepresented on the main article. --Leuqarte 17:52, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well, though that would make some sense, I don't see how I got 212 exp as my WHM69, and I more often than not get a non-zero number at the end of my experience point calculations. Like I said, the only time that ever really happens is when I hit the absolute maximum number. --Stammer 18:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I just saw that after scrolling up the page :o Has this happened since April? I have yet to receive a non-5x reward in battle on my 75. As a side note I don't even believe this should be an article in itself, as so much of the information presented is speculative and unproven/disproven. --Leuqarte 18:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) This same chart (or one very similar) was on the actual main page of "Campaign Battles" itself before. I disproved it so many times an admin actually removed the whole chart. A month later, this one popped up and I've been trying to get them to take it down since. Every trial has proven this page entirely wrong, whether I'm a Lv.70+ job, a Lv.60'ish job, or a Lv.30'ish job, it's always been wrong. I make sure that when I do my trials that I only do a countable number of things each time so I don't mess-up. But every time, the chart has been off... by a lot. If it was only off by like +/- 10 exp each time, I would say that either I'm off or the chart rounds things. But... sometimes it's been off by several hundred experience, upwards of 30% off. --Stammer 19:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Article for Deletion Thank you so much for finally putting up a deletion tag. I had no idea how to do it myself. I even asked admins how and they instead told me to find more proof. I'm very strongly pro-deletion of this as every time I've ever tried following it, it's been incorrect. If you'd like to see my testing, check at the top of the page, Testing Theories. --Stammer 20:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Or on the other hand someone could use this information to create a guide type page. Similar to the ones written for crafting etc. JMorgan 20:11, 20 June 2008 (UTC) '''Revise:' Actually, that's just what I was thinking as I went back to this page. Get rid of the specific numbers and just write a guide saying what does and what doesn't give experience. Specific numbers are too full of error, but the theory is still sound. That way everyone's happy. I could even continue testing my enmity theory in that case. So yeah, let's do this the revising way. --Stammer 20:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Move: Let's move the article to a guide page instead. It's a good base to build on, there IS a formula here that needs to be found. --Leuqarte 21:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Move/rename: This article has vaulable information and in no way should be deleted. Perhaps it should be labeled as a guide , but it should remain in some form. While the accuracy of the numbers is questionable (and is also likely to change), it does serve as a guideline that tells you that doing the same thing over and over will only earn you so much EXP. Tahngarthor talk- 02:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Resolution: Do not delete. Proceed with move request. -- 03:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) New Guide I have created a guide using this page, it can be found at Guide: Campaign XP Point Calculations JMorgan 20:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :We should probably request it be moved instead of deleted so that revision histories are kept based on the original page. --Leuqarte 21:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Not sure where to vote (says there is a vote on the article page), but while I like the title this is really a guide as we should name it as such (as a guide). --IBHalliwell 04:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Requested Move Move: This is not accurate information but can be used to approximate what is expected for XP yield. Also, EXP is the preferred term for experience, and the word Point is redundant. --Leuqarte 21:31, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Move: I had planned on suggesting this move as well, EXP is more correct and less redundant as stated by Leuqarte above. I think the name should be changed as proposed, and possibly made clear that the formulas included are hypothesis and approximations just as most/all within the wiki are. --Kariudo 19:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Additionally the duplicate guide created by JMorgan should be deleted as it will currently lead to confusion and splits in the information and slow progress on this article. It seems important to me that people understand that anything such as developing a working knowledge of the formulas for game mechanics of this sort, comes with a certain amount of trial and error as the method used by SE for the calculations is determined. To challenge the validity of a piece of information in progress and say its work should be discredited or removed would halt the communities ability to work together to determine what the most correct information is. If in testing, you experience results different from those in the article, your best course of action would be to help correct the data we have and to participate in the discussions. Simply put, no information in a wiki is "correct" it is only "currently accepted". --Kariudo 19:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Move: I think it should be moved and merged into one as well. There are a few things not answered in each guide. Move: Under its current title, this information is ridiculously difficult to find. While numbers may or may not be valid, the information is still useful on what does and does not give EXP, along with other things. --Alydra 00:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Move: Sure, moving it and highlighting its preliminary nature by labeling it a guide is a good call. However, it should be a goal to get some real, isolated testing of EXP returns (not hard). Returning the page to its present state, with corrected values, should also be a goal. --Pakushaku 22:44, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Moved. -- 18:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Modified EXP Cap Section I modified this section so that it mentioned the limit on attainable Allied Notes from Campaign Battle. After having done many battles, I have never wittenessed my Allied Notes to exceed my EXP. (This is not 100% correct, as I have seen things such as rewards allied notes of 703 and EXP of 700, where they are almost equal).Bridgerbot 19:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Guide Dispute I believe this guide to be totally false. At lv 75, i have personally got 2.5k xp in a 20 minute battle(Holyknight Emblem), and have witnessed another 75 get the same(Bronze Ribbon of Service). At lv 40 i wasnt recieveing more than maybe 400 xp no matter what i did or as i ranked up. I believe it to be far more down to level than all of these caps per action as if i am not tanking, then all i do is auto attack for the duration and can still recieve a large ammount.Maverick 11:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC). I would like to dicsuss this point. For a Holy Knight Emblem going on twenty minutes the guide says 82*20 = 1640 exp is the cap. My first question to you is, were you simultaneoulsy doing a Campaign Op which calculates and awards EXP at the same time as the end of a Campaign Battle? For example, Smokescreen III (San d'Oria) would add additional EXP on after the Campaign Tags had expired. I don't know if you were doing an additional Campaign Operations but that can explain how you exceeded the limit. My second question is, how consistenly has this happened? If this happened to you 1/100 times and you were doing no simultaneous Campaign Ops, then I would say that's more of a glitch. If you see this calculation wrong 90% of the time, that may have some merit, but I have never witnessed this. I personally believe this guide to be very accurate after having achieved a Holy Knight Emblem.Bridgerbot 19:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, rather than posting this at the top of the dicussions section, I moved your comment to it's own subsection.Bridgerbot 19:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I can say for a certainty that the EXP caps are very very wrong. I'm currently PLD64 and from 55-64, on every occasion the campaign battle lasts long enough I have well exceeded 750 EXP just attacking fortifications, I've gotten anywhere from 5-2.3k EXP without changing tags. And there's no way I did over 7500 damage to the forts so the 10% of damage inflicted is also incorrect. This may be due to the sept 08 update and all the calculations have changed. I received 5 pts & 3 allied notes for casting Protect III on myself, so 1xp for self enhances is also incorrect. No visible notice has been made from ribbon I to ribbon II in xp gain. FFXI-Enzo 22:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I agree that the EXP caps are wrong, I am 75RDM Holyknight Emblem and I recieved 5575 for a 60 minutes battle, which is higher than the cap listed in the guide. ~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 22:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Interesing, now as PLD67 I get 0 xp and 1 an for Protect III and Shell III FFXI-Enzo 22:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) XP for getting attacked? I've been trying to get a better estimate of the xp values for combat, and did some tests for taking damage. *Tags 1: 1033 damage (14 hits), death = 135xp/68an *Tags 2: 7 songs, 3 self-buffs, 187 damage (1 hit), death = 190/96 *Tags 3: 3 songs, 2 self-buffs, 319 damage (6 hits), death = 125/64 For all of these I just aggroed some mobs and stood there until I died. It seemed like I was getting more xp than I would have expected when it took a few hits to kill me, so I suspected that I was getting some xp for each hit I took, like you get xp for each attack round you make. A bit of linear algebra gave me values of 0.107 xp per point of damage, 4.16 xp per hit taken and -34.25 xp per death. I imagine that these are really 0.1, 5 and -35, and that the value of -30 in the table for deaths is with the +5 points for taking one hit before death. --Valyana 18:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, more experiments suggest that this idea is wrong. I wonder where that extra xp is coming from...--Valyana 20:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Angon and Spirit Link I didn't see angon in the list anywhere so I decided to test to see if it would give anything. All I did was simply enter a campaign battle waited 1 minute then threw angon at wall then ran back and talked to C.A. results where that I received 15xp and 7an. Also since i was testing things I figured I would also test to see if spirit link granted any xp too similar to how Chakra grants xp on hp recovered. Did the same thing again went into campaign battle did nothing but Spirit link went from 1005 to 744 hp about 261 difference when I talked to the C.A. I only received 25xp 13an not sure why I didn't get 26xp from that but the point is that you can get xp from Angon/Spirit link --Reabs 20:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :You only got 25xp because the xp reward is rounded down to the nearest 5 when you turn in your tags. --Valyana 17:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) PLD/DNC The experience cap for Wings of Honor is incorrect. I have (on two occassions now) recieved a total of 6020 limit points on a single evaluation. Rieul 19:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Exp Your medal does not affect how much exp you earn but rather how much you actually get keep of it when the Campaign Battle ends. If by your medal, a 10-minute fight can give you up to 9,000xp, and you earned 8,500, that is what you get, and you AN will be 4,250 and you know you did not reach the cap since your exp is one half of your AN. However, with that same medal, if you earned 10,000 in that same 10-minute fight, you will only get 9,000, but you know that you earned 10,000 because you got 5,000 AN but only 9,000xp (more than one-half of the xp). That's how I experiment with different strategies in Campaign...As long as I hit the cap or above, I know that's the most I could've gotten in that time limit, and I continue my strategy, if not, I change it up. - Hiachi 22:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) How exactly is the exp reward for damage dealt and healing calculated? Is the reward determined by the cumulative value of(for example) all physical damage dealt during the tag period? Or is it generated on a per-hit basis, with hits dealing less than 10 damage being rounded down to give 0 exp? --Jackanape 21:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) * To answer my own question, I just did the following as a Lv75, with Wings of Integrity, all attacks against a fortification, and taking less than 3 minutes for each set of tags: 1 hit, 8 damage dealt, 5 exp rewarded. 2 hits, 7 each for a total of 14, 30 exp rewarded. 2 hits, 7 and 5 for 12 total, 10 exp rewarded. So, from this I'm going to say it's on a per-hit basis only, as I'm just receiving the 5 exp for auto-attack. I'm guessing that the second volley included the relatively mysterious "attack a fortification" with it's extra 20 exp, though I'm at a loss as to what caused me to get it. --Jackanape 21:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC)